


That was all they wrote

by DocRoesgirl



Series: Ship or Die Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end has happened. The war is finished but at what cost?</p><p>Written for UntamedCarebear and a Sevin fic. I do not ship Sevin but I hope my fellow challenger likes this fic. I apparently suck at fluffy so yeah. At least for her sake I did not put Destiel in this one. I took pity on her since she hates them that one of these fics would not have them in it. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was all they wrote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UntamedCarebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/gifts).



They had lost everything. The end was near. They had defeated Crowley and Abaddon. Everything was coming to its natural close but at what cost? All the people they had lost along the way. It had not been the easiest road to drive through. All the fallen were at peace now. Every new grave had been dug. Almost every pyre had been lit. They had made the world peaceful once more. Sure there were monsters still and spirits to stop but the demons were at long last gone and the survivors were tired. Tired of knowing they had lost all that had meant anything to them.

The tall man looked weary and weak. His strength faltered but he came to the final two bodies. The two that hurt the most. Seeing the charcoal wings splayed out on the ground. The confused smile upon the face of the angel the wings belonged to. That dirty old trenchcoat and that damn crooked tie. The fallen nerdy angel had gone down fighting. Watching Crowley stab him in the back with the angel blade had been mournful. But that had not been the real knife in the gut. The second body that lay next to the dead angel was what caused the real cascade of tears down his face. 

Those green eyes would never open again. No more would they light up with excitement. No more would he sing off key those old rock songs. No more working on his Baby. It was all gone. The older Winchester would no longer laugh or make his bad jokes. All because he'd watched Cas die at Crowley's hands. He remembered clearly as Dean had charged the demon. The sight of the angel blade piercing his chest. Execution quick and fast. The devil's trap bullet had pierced Crowley's head faster then he could react. His family had died and he would see the Scottish bastard dead.

Tears stained the ground beside them. The man could not stop himself. He had lost his brother and his best friend all in one quick moment. Personally stabbing Crowley had only given him momentary satisfaction. Things were no longer as they seemed. Lines had blurred and he was tired. Tired of the fight. He wanted no more of it. He had lost the most important people in his life time and time again. He would pick himself up and move on. His brother would want him to. Weighing the gun in his hand he shakily moved it to his temple and put his finger on the trigger. The safety was off and all it would take was a pull of the trigger to send him to join the others. He closed his eyes and whispered, “For you Dean. The one who always made sure I was safe.”

A solitary hand laid upon his shoulder causing him to pause. He looked up from the spot he knelt at. A sorrow filled Kevin gave him a shake of the head and said, “No more death Sam. It's time to go. Let's go home.” Sam's arm slowly dropped to his side. Safety put back on the gun. He nodded and stood up with one last look at the prophet next to him. The salt dusted across the two bodies before him. The lighter fuel drenching them both. A match struck and with a deep breath dropped onto the dead hunter and his angel. 

The bodies caught flame and the lit the night. The flames crackled as the bodies burned. Sam was the first to walk away with Kevin not far off. The prophet linked his hand with the younger Winchester and said calmly, “They died together fighting for the end of all of this. We did it. We shut the gates of hell and we killed Crowley. They died heroes Sam.” Lifting their joined hands he placed a kiss on the back of Sam's hand before whispering, “I love you Sam Winchester. Promise me you'll never forget that. Let me take the pain away is all I ask.”

Sam looked over at the prophet and before Kevin knew it he was pulled into a soft kiss. Sam poured his heart into it knowing that this was his future. He could move on with Kevin at his side. Nothing was complicated. He had the love of his life by his side. Dean would be happy. Pulling away he gave the younger man a squeeze of the hand before leading him to the Impala. He had to laugh at the thought that Dean was probably looking down at him saying he would need to keep her in perfect condition. Kinda fitting he thought. Dean would always be with him if not alive. He'd have Kevin and the Impala. The last relics of the fight against evil.

As Sam drove away he didn't see the two spirits watching him leave with Kevin. The older Winchester and the fallen angel watched on smiling. They knew that everything would be alright after all. As they were about to leave though Cas laughed as Dean muttered, “He'd better take good care of her!”


End file.
